Moving Day
by shehadastory
Summary: Clare and Eli are moving in together and having your own place has some nice benefits. Rated M for smutty goodness. This is a future fic obviously. R&R.


**Authors Note: I do not own Degrassi or any pop culture references mentioned in this story. Elismeds from tumblr requested this and I am finally getting to it. I just wanted to let you guys know that your story favorites and reviews really make me so happy and give me a lot of encouragement so thank you so much.**

**Clare's POV**

"That's the last one," I exhaled, setting the box marked kitchen on the cluttered dining table. I wiped a small amount of sweat from my brow and sat down on the green tufted chair Eli and I had scored at the flea market. I looked around the small apartment feeling slightly overwhelmed by the amount of unpacking that needed to be done.

It was the middle of August and New York was definitely proving to be as hot as people had warned. It got hot in Toronto but it didn't ever feel as suffocating as the heat I was in now. The air conditioner in the window looked like it was about as old as me so I was grateful that the landlord had had ceiling fans installed before we moved in.

I was hoping the heat would die down before classes started. It was about two weeks before my second year at Columbia and I was looking forward to living off campus. I had stayed in the dorms all throughout my fall and spring semester's last year and although my dorm mate Rachel had ended up becoming a great friend of mine, I was looking forward to not living in a cinder block lined room.

_Eli asked me to move in with him sort of spur of the moment while we were signing up for our fall classes at our favorite coffee place. I had mentioned that I probably wouldn't be as lucky to get another awesome dorm mate like Rachel. I also felt like when you lived in dorms you easily got stuck in the campus bubble and I wanted to explore all the little things New York had to offer that tourists overlooked._

_Eli had taken me all over in my first year at Columbia, showing me the actual Original Ray's and the hidden places in central park along with the best routes on the subways. We ended up finding a few special places together since Eli had only the year prior there. A lot of that being spent skyping with me or visiting for the weekend when his work load wasn't so tumultuous. _

_I was in the middle of figuring out how to fit a poetry class into my schedule when Eli blurted out, "Move in with me?" _

_It took a moment to register what he had said but I didn't hesitate in saying yes. I had stayed with him in his dorm room numerous times and he in mine so living with him felt like the natural next step in our relationship. My cheeks flushed with the idea of having our own place where we wouldn't have to put a sock on the door when we were having sex._

_We definitely had a healthy sex life. After waiting until almost the end of Eli's grade twelve year to finally take that step and then having so little time together after the summer when he left for school, we ended up using a lot of our nights together when I got to Columbia making up for lost time. I was grateful that Rachel had a long distance relationship and had been understanding of all the alone time I wanted with Eli._

Now after looking for months we were in our own place which wasn't much. It had a huge closet that was meant for storage but since we didn't have much more than a few large pieces of furniture and dishes, Eli and I had decided to put our queen sized bed in it to make the rest of the place more company friendly.

My dresser was in there as well under a small window that made the closet even more room like. There was a small nook in the galley style kitchen for a table and chairs and the living room felt more spacious than other apartments that we had checked out. The bathroom was a good size and had another closet within it for extra blankets and towels.

"Can we take a, it's hot as hell break," Eli queered. He opened the freezer placing his head inside and I giggled while admiring the nice view of his backside I was getting.

"That sounds tempting but we should get at least some stuff unpacked, maybe open up some sort of pathways around." I suggested.

He pouted but complied, opening a box with dishes his mom had given us and began filling the cupboards. I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist, taking the moment to relish in the fact that this was now _our_ place. His rested his hands on top of mine giving them a little squeeze.

"The sooner we unpack the sooner we can enjoy… the benefits of having our own place," I whispered into his neck. I pulled away before he could say anything, never being one to pass up an opportunity to tease him.

"You always know how to get me motivated Edwards." He turned toward me smiling; a light layer of lust filled his eyes as he started moving at a faster pace to empty the box.

I moved past him to get toward the boxes in the living room and began taking out books and dvds and putting them on the built in shelves.

After I was through with the books I moved to our room where I could enjoy the much needed breeze from the large fan my mom had gotten for us while I made the bed.

I was a little reluctant to tell my mom about moving in with Eli, not because of the whole sleeping in the same room as him thing though.

When I was really thinking about sleeping with Eli I talked to her about it. I wanted her to know that I wasn't just jumping into things and I had really thought it through. She ended up surprising me by being totally supportive, even taking me to the clinic to get started on the pill.

I thought she would worry that we were taking this step too soon. She told me living with someone is a lot different than just being with them. I promised her I would communicate with Eli and I wouldn't cringe at how he cleaned or lack thereof. We would work together to make a home and she seemed excited for me.

I placed a framed photo of Eli and me from Christmas Eve last year on the dresser.

_That day had been perfect. Eli surprised me with a picnic in the snow. He packed a thermos full of hot chocolate and another with cauliflower soup he and Cece had made together for the occasion. The food ended up getting forgotten about. After I __**accidentally**__ hit Eli in the face with a snowball a full on battle began._

_There was snow flying all over the place and I made a few direct hits. I laughed and Eli gave me a challenging look. He started chasing me around the snow covered field. The cold air burned my lungs and I stopped, putting my hands up in defense._

_Without hesitation Eli tackled me onto the snow. Our bodies ended up in a compromising position and Eli brushed the remains of some snow off my cheek. He leaned down capturing my lips in a kiss that left me slightly speechless. He laughed bringing me out of my dazed state and by the large smirk that spread across his face I could tell he knew that the red tint on my cheeks wasn't just from the cold._

"Are you working in there Clare," Eli hollered from the kitchen.

I poked my head around the door frame eying him. "I am almost done in here, just worry about _your_ area Elijah." I made sure to draw out his full name, knowing that it bothered him. He glared at me and sent made a kissing motion in my direction.

He looked really cute and I had to resist the urge to kiss him. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop if I started. I made myself head toward the bathroom knowing I should get it in order since I would probably want to take a shower after all this work. I put all my grooming supplies in the cupboard and made note that we would need to buy a small trashcan, and toilet scrubber.

I folded and hung up a few towels. Then put shampoo and conditioner into the sea foam green tiled shower. I was about to grab the body wash and my purple loofa when I noticed Eli standing in the door way watching me.

"Please don't stop on my account. I can't say I don't like the sweaty look on you."

"Please, I am so gross right now." I glanced at my watch. "How is it this hot when it's almost nine o'clock?" I was tired of unpacking and felt really deflated from the heat.

Eli looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Would you say it's time for that break beautiful?"

I gave him a weak smile. My hair was up in a messy bun, I was wearing a light blue camisole that probably had a sweat mark on the back and some old pajama shorts that I used for painting. I had been wiping sweat off my face all day and when I glanced in the mirror earlier I could see just how tired I looked. Moving to a new place took a lot of energy when it wasn't hot.

"That break sounds great right about now. We could order take out if you like?"

"But you said we would spend the break enjoying having our own space." He stepped closer to me, gripping my lower back in his hand. "And I really want to do….that."

"Eli I am all sweaty and I probably smell." I had reapplied deodorant just an hour ago when I was filling the cupboard so I knew I didn't actually smell. I just didn't feel fresh and ready for sex. He pressed his nose to my neck catching me off guard. I lost my balance a little but he held onto me firmly as he breathed me in.

"You don't smell at all Clare."

He kissed the spot where his nose had been and I shuttered beneath his lips. I sensed a smile curving at his lips against my moist skin and pushed on his chest. He looked up at me, his emerald eyes smiling and before I realized what I was doing my lips were pressing against his. I kissed him hard, sliding my hands down his torso. My fingers slid under his black v-neck. He moaned a little from my touch and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in his mouth.

It felt so different kissing him in our own place. I felt like there was nothing holding us back. Eli slammed me against the cold tile wall and I gasped at the feeling. His thumbs toyed with my hip bones as he ground his obvious erection against me. I smirked into the kiss and pulled his shirt up breaking our contact. Our other clothes were shed in a matter of seconds. Eli's heated body felt sweaty on mine but it actually made everything feel more erotic.

My fingers moved shakily up his chest. I felt like I couldn't control my bodies reaction. I pushed him away slightly, causing a confused expression to form on his face.

"Shower sex?"

The suggestion pulled a growl from Eli's throat. He hopped into the small tub turning back to me.

"You comin'?"

I bit my lip and followed suit. The water started out freezing causing me to back away from the water and therefore Eli. He took the moment to let his gaze slide up my body.

"First time I get to see you naked in _our_ shower. This is quite a moment."

He grabbed my hand pulling me back toward his body and the water which to my delight was much warmer. His fingers moved to my waist and I couldn't help but glance at his body. Water was cascading off of his chest and trickling down to his very hard penis.

His thumb stroked my hardened nipple pulling me out of my temporary hypnosis. Our eyes met briefly before we were once again lost in each others embrace. I let my hands slide down his back until they were resting on his butt which I gave a little squeeze. My body was humming from his touch. He had one hand on my lower back and one in between my shoulders blades.

He kissed me in a way that reminded me of the time so long ago in the library at Degrassi. Slow but full of passion. Taking the lead but in a gentle way. He smoothed his tongue over mine and groaned when I pressed my lower region against his.

We had had sex in the shower a few times before and had found which positions worked best when you were in a wet slippery confined space. He turned our bodies so the shower was falling right in between us and pushed me toward the wall. I pressed onto my toes and wrapped a leg around his hip.

He held onto my frame to help me balance with one hand and used the other to guide his penis inside me. A wave of pleasure rushed over my body. He began thrusting which pressed me into the wall harder. I liked the contrasting feel of the cool tile and the heat from our bodies.

My lips found his neck. I sucked on the firm skin and let my tongue slide across his adam's apple. His thrusts were slow and deep and he used his free hand to circle my bundle of nerves. My body began shaking against his slick longer fingers and I moaned loudly against his pulse point. He always took pleasure in making me react so vigorously.

I had to swat his hand away because the feeling was so intense. He took the opportunity to quicken the pace and I moaned his name at the wonderful sensation. I felt this desperation to have him as close as possible so I pulled him into my body by gripping his butt knowing he enjoyed that.

Our breathing was erratic and almost synchronized. He moved his hips faster and harder which was exactly what I needed. I could feel my abdomen tightening which was a sign that I would come undone soon.

"Don't stop... that..feels.. amazing," I panted out.

Eli followed my instructions until I felt him release inside me. He kissed my collarbone and began whispering how amazing it felt into my neck. His praises and deep thrusts sent me over the edge. I breathed his name out slowly. My grip on him fell slack and my leg dropped to the tubs floor.

He pressed his lips to mine softly and I kissed him back, smiling as I pulled away. I ran my fingers through his wet hair and he closed his eyes at the sensation.

"So the benefits of having our own place surpassed my expectations."

"Stop, your making me blush Clare." His lips formed into a smirk making me roll my eyes at him."

"Could you be more smug?"

"Absolutely."

I leaned forward acting as if I were going to kiss him only to veer left and grab the shampoo bottle behind him. My smile grew wider when I pulled back and saw the look of feigned annoyance on his face.

"Hey, rip off," he whined.

I kissed him chastely, then locked my eyes on his.

"I can't wait to make more memories in our place."

His warm gaze made my heart flutter.

"Me either." He smiled wide, "I love you so much Clare."

"I love you too Elijah."

He grimaced slightly at his full name before planting a sweet kiss on my cheek and turning the water temperature up. We washed and rinsed our hair and bodies. He wrapped us up together in a large towel and kissed me all the way to our tiny make shift room. We feel asleep tangled in each others arms, naked under the covers in our bed, in _our_ place.

**A/N Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
